The present invention pertains generally to speaker enclosures for stereo or monaural music systems. More particularly, it pertains to a decorative vase having internal mounting provisions for either a mid-range frequency/woofer audio speaker and a high frequency/tweeter audio speaker or a sub-woofer/low frequency audio speaker mounted therein in accordance with volumetric efficiencies for optimization of sound readily disbursed through openings provided in the vase.
In the prior art, existing speakers have been mounted in ceilings, walls and rooms or within separate enclosure boxes. The enclosure boxes in particular are visible and immediately apparent as the source of the music to anyone present in the room. Moreover, speaker enclosure boxes generally do not blend with the decor of a room in which the music system is located. Various means around this deficiency have been attempted, generally, placing the speakers into walls or placing them in chairs and the like.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,387 issued to Mitchell describes such a system in which a speaker is positioned in a bottom opening in a ceramic pot forming the body of a hanging basket with a diffuser plate placed apart and below the speaker opening While effective to disguise the speaker and to a lesser degree disperse the sound radially, the '387 patent does not present the listener with the range of distortionless music embodied in modem high fidelity recordings and the like.